


Ok Lang 'Nak

by kaidoms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Classmates!Kaisoo, Fluff, M/M, Mama Kibum
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidoms/pseuds/kaidoms
Summary: May dinalang bisita si Kyungsoo sa bahay. Thesismate niya "daw".





	Ok Lang 'Nak

**Author's Note:**

> para sayo :))

**Mama**

Anak san ka na?

**Kyungsoo**

Kanto na po

Sa pagtapos ni Kibum maghanda ng hapunan, narinig niya ang tunog ng kanilang gate na bumukas kasabay ng boses ng kanyang ampon na anak na tila may kausap na iba.

"Wag ka mahiya, mabait si Mama."

Napataas ng kilay si Kibum at sumilip sa may bintana nang palihim.

May kasamang matangkad at matipunong lalaki ang anak. Agad siyang nabahala at pumunta sa may harap ng pinto, tiklop ang mga braso sa kanyang dibdib.

"Lika, pasok ka."

Pagkapasok ni Kyungsoo at ng kasama nito, napataas ng kilay si Kibum sa anak.

Bago magsalita, minatahan niya ito mula ulo hanggang paa. Kayumanggi ang lalaki, kasalungat sa maala-gatas na kutis ng anak. Matangkad at katamtaman ang laki ng katawan kumpara sa maliit na pigura ni Kyungsoo. May dalawang hikaw na suot pa sa iisang tenga. Mukhang pasaway na binata, kumpara sa maayos sa itsura na anak. Sila'y magkatabi kaya litaw na litaw ang kaibahan sa kanilang dalawa.

"Good afternoon po." Bati ng kasama ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na may lakas loob pang magmano sa kanya.

Humalik si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mahal na ama at ina sa kabuuan ng nag-iisang si Kibum.

"Ma, si Jongin po pala classmate ko. Partner ko po siya para sa thesis. Dito po kami gagawa ngayon."

"Ah, ganun ba?" Medyo pagsusungit pa rin ni Kibum sa kaklase ng anak na ngayon lamang niya nakita. Mas madalas kasi na dinadala ni Kyungsoo sa kanila ay sina Chanyeol, Sehun at Baekhyun kaya sila lang din ang kilala niyang mga kaibigan ng anak.

Nakayuko lang ang matangkad na lalaki at may nahihiyang ngiti sa labi na di inasahan ni Kibum.

"Sana po okay lang po na makaistorbo po ako sa inyo." Wika ng binata, kamay ay humihimas sa kanyang batok.

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. "Di ka nakakaistorbo nu ka ba? Upo ka na. Wag ka mahiya." Pinaupo ni Kyungsoo ang kaklase sa sofa.

Sa unang tingin, aamin si Kibum na mukhang manloloko at gago ang kasama ng anak. Pero ang umasta ng ganito na may paggalang at marunong mahiya? Mukhang mag-iiba ang pananaw niya, ngunit ayaw din niya magpakampante.

"Nak, kain muna kayo." Utos niya sa anak na biglang nawala pagkalingon niya. "San na yung batang yun?"

"Uh, T-Tita?" Di sigurado si Jongin sa kung paano ba siya tatawagin nito, pero ikinatuwa naman niya na marunong maging sensitibo ang lalaki sa kanyang kasarian.

"Sige lang, hijo, tita lang itawag mo sa akin."

Ngumiti si Jongin at naglakas loob nang magpatuloy ng sasabihin. "Ay Tita, magbibihis lang daw po si Kyungsoo."

Tumango lang si Kibum bilang sagot at bigla rin namang nagpakita na si Kyungsoo na nakasuot ng malaking puting t-shirt at maikling shorts.

Sa pananamit ng anak sa bahay kung san madalas itong nakamaikling shorts lamang at t-shirt na mas malaki para sa kanyang maliit na katawan, inatake ng pagiging overprotective si Kibum para sa anak.

Iba pa rin kasi ang maternal instincts niya pagdating sa Jongin na ito. Kung sina Sehun, Chanyeol at Baekhyun ito, hindi siya mababahala sa pananamit ng anak, ngunit dahil ibang lalaki ito na ngayon lang niya nakilala, pinagmasdan niya ang reaksyon ni Jongin.

Hindi siya manhid at bulag para di makita na minatahan ng binata ang kanyang pinakamamahal na anak mula ulo hanggang paa. Siya ay napaismid.

"Nak, ano ba yang suot mo, magpalit ka nga." Bulong niya sa anak nang kumuha ito ng pitsel sa ref at punuin ang isang baso para inumin.

"Ma, ganito naman ako lagi sa bahay ah?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago kumuha ng bagong baso at lagayan ito ng tubig para kay Jongin. "Jongin, tubig!" 

Lumapit si Jongin sa kanila at nagpasalamat nang kunin ang baso ng tubig kay Kyungsoo.

"Salamat."

Wala nang nagawa pa si Kibum.

"Kumain na kayo para may laman utak niyo sa thesis." 

Pagkaupo at magkatabi ang dalawang binata na ikinagulat ni Kibum dahil tuwing nasa bahay sina Chanyeol, Sehun, o Baekhyun, hindi sa kanila tumatabi ang anak kundi sa kanya.

May kakaiba sa ikinikilos ng anak. Pero napagpasyahan niya na mamaya na lang niya ito tatanungin.

Tinolang manok ang ulam at naparami na naman ng kanin at ulam si Kyungsoo sa kanyang plato. Malakas kumain ang anak kaya naman may pagka-chubby ito.

"Kain ka lang marami, wag ka mahiya. Masarap magluto si Mama." Sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang siya mismo ang nagsasandok ng kanin para sa binata.

Habang kumakain, pinagmamasdan lang ni Kibum ang dalawa. Nakita niya silang nagngingitian, nagtatawanan kahit wala namang palitan ng salita na nangyari.

Pero para na din mas makilala pa ang kaklase ng anak, nagtanong-tanong din si Kibum sa kanya kung taga saan siya, kung ano ang ruta niya pauwi at kung kamusta naman ang anak sa klase.

Sagot ni Jongin sa panghuling tanong, "Ayun po, Tita, laging kumakain." 

Napatawa si Kibum sa sagot ng binata habang natunghayan ang pagsuntok ng anak sa braso ng kaklase.

Pagkatapos kumain, sabi ni Jongin, habang nagliligpit ng kinainan si Kibum, "Tita, salamat po sa pagkain. Napakasarap po ng tinola."

Alangan sungitan niya ang binata na masyadong close sa anak niya. Isa pa, gustong-gusto niya na pinupuri ang pagluluto niya kaya, safe pa si Jongin sa kanya.

"Salamat, hijo." Ngiti niya sa binata bago ilipat ang maruming pinagkainan sa lababo.

"Tita, ako na po." 

Hinayaan niyang tulungan siya ni Jongin kahit na di naman na niya kailangan ng tulong.

"Salamat."

Mahiyain ang ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya, sa pagkakahalata ni Kibum.

"Jongin!! Lika na!!" Tawag ni Kyungsoo na nawala saglit para ayusin ang kanyang kwarto kung saan sila gagawa ng thesis.

At bago pa niya mapaalalahanan ang anak na panatilihing buksan ang pinto ng kwarto dahil wala pa rin talaga siyang tiwala kay Jongin, narinig na niya ang pagbagsak ng pinto ng kwarto ng anak. At panigurado, ni-lock na rin iyon ni Kyungsoo.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kibum habang naghuhugas ng pinggan.

"Akala ko ba sina Baekhyun thesismates niya?"

Hindi na talaga bata pa ang anak.

* * *

Sa loob ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo, nakakandong ang maliit na lalaki kay Jongin. Nakayakap din ito sa kaklase.

"By, di ba alam ng Mama mo na sina Baekhyun, Chanyeol at Sehun kagrupo mo sa thesis?"

Ikiniskis ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin. "Hindi. Di naman kasi kami mukhang nagthethesis kapag andito sila."

Hinimas ni Jongin ang likuran ng kandong niya. "Baka lalo magalit Mama mo, nagsinungaling ka."

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya, magkasalubong ang mga kilay. "Di kita madadala dito kung di ako magsisinungaling. Alam mo naman na ayaw pa ni Mama magka-jowa ako." Yuko niya.

"O, wag na malungkot, By. Naiintindihan kita." Niyakap ni Jongin ang boyfriend naman niya talagang si Kyungsoo. "Pero lam mo, medyo natakot ako sa Mama mo."

Bumitaw si Kyungsoo sa yakap at tiningnan si Jongin na may pag-aalala. "Bakit?"

"Pakiramdam ko ayaw niya sa akin. Tiningnan din niya yung hikaw ko." Sabay hawak ni Jongin sa kanyang hikaw.

"Di naman siguro. Baka pakiramdam mo lang yun." Kalikot din ni Kyungsoo sa hikaw ni Jongin sabay yakap muli sa kanya hanggang sa napahiga na si Jongin sa kama at nakapatong lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Inayos naman ni Jongin ang paghiga at niyakap ang malambot na jowa.

"Ano ba gagawin natin dito, Soo? Bakit mo nga ba ako dinala dito?"

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo, nilapit ang mukha sa kanya at sinabi, "Wala lang, gusto lang kita madala sa bahay, dito sa kwarto ko."

"Baka kung ano isipin ni Mama mo na ginagawa natin dito ah?"

"Di yan. Dito naman din kami lagi nina Baek kapag nagthethesis tsaka lagi ko rin nilolock pinto kasi may pagka-chismosa si Mama. Baka makinig sa amin." 

"Ano ba kasi pinaguusapan niyo pag andito sila?" Dutdot ni Jongin sa matambok na pisngi ng jowa.

"Ano..." Nahihiyang salita ni Kyungsoo. "Pag ako nagkukwento puro tungkol sayo."

Isang malaking ngiti ang umusbong sa mukha ni Jongin. "Ano naman kinukwento mo sa kanila tungkol sa akin?"

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa mga mata ng kasintahan. "Kung anu-ano."

"Tulad ng ano?"

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo at umiwas siya ng tingin. "A-Ano...kungganokakagwapo."

"Di ko naman naintindihan, Soo. Ano ulit?" Malokong ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya.

Sumimangot si Kyungsoo. "Kunwari ka pa nagets mo naman eh!"

Tumawa si Jongin. "Gusto ko lang kasi marinig mismo nang malinaw sayo."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at binaon ang mukha sa leeg ng kasintahan. "Mahal kita, Jongin."

Niyakap nang mahigpit ni Jongin ang nobyo. "Yan ba madalas mong sabihin sa mga kaibigan mo? Kung gano mo ko kamahal?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo sa leeg ng nobyo.

"Hala, bat parang nahihiya ka?" Tawa bahagya ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang nobyo na nakabaon sa leeg niya.

"Mahal na mahal din naman kita eh. Hiya ka pa sa akin, pareho lang naman tayo ng nararamdaman."

Inangat na muli ni Kyungsoo ang mukha para harapin si Jongin mata sa mata, labi sa labi.

"Hindi ba ko corny?"

"Hindi no. Cute mo kaya." Hawi ni Jongin sa buhok ng nobyo.

Bahagyang ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Di ako cute."

"Cute. Cute cute mo kaya." Pisil pa ni Jongin sa mga pisngi ng kasintahan.

Napayakap na lang muli si Kyungsoo sa kanya at nanatili lang silang ganun hanggang sa mag alas nwebe na ng gabi.

* * *

"Tapos niyo na thesis niyo?" Tanong ni Kibum sa dalawa nang lumabas na sila ng kwarto. Nasa sala kasi siya at nanonood ng The General's Daughter.

"Medyo, Ma. Pero malapit na po. Di ba, Jongin?" Tingala ni Kyungsoo sa katabi na napahimas sa batok.

"Opo, Tita, ipopolish na lang po namin then tapos na po. Ready for defense na next week."

"Mabuti naman. Uwi ka na, Jongin?" Tanong agad ni Kibum dahil suot na ng binata ang kanyang backpack.

"Opo, Tita, gabi na rin po kasi."

Tumayo na si Kibum at inilakad nilang mag-ina ang binata sa gate. "Mag-iingat ka sa daan, hijo."

"Opo, sasakay na lang po ako ng trike palabas."

"Mas mabuti. Marami pa naman trike dyan ng ganitong oras."

Pangiti-ngiti si Jongin sa kanya habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nakatingin lang sa binata, bakas ang pag-aalala sa mukha.

"Sige po, Tita, alis na po ako." Yuko niya bahagya bago tumingin kay Kyungsoo para kumaway saglit bilang paalam.

"Ingat ka, Jongin." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaklase na ngumiti na lang pabalik.

"Sige po, Tita. Babye po."

"O siya, ingat ka."

Nang makalayo na si Jongin at pinanood pa rin siya ng mag-ina, biglang bumuntong-hininga ng malakas si Kyungsoo.

"O, bat parang lumungkot ka na?" Taas kilay na tanong ni Kibum sa anak.

"Bat naman po ako malulungkot?" Nguso ni Kyungsoo bago umuna nang pumasok sa loob.

Natawa na lang si Kibum bahagya bago sundan ang anak sa loob.

"Nak, thesismate ba talaga o jowamate mo?" 

Huminto sa paglakad si Kyungsoo at napalingon sa kanya, namumula ang buong mukha. "Ma!"

Natawa lang si Kibum sa anak nang dumiretso ito sa kwarto.

Sinundan niyo itong muli at natagpuan ang anak na nakahiga na at yakap yakap ang malambot nitong unan. Nakatalikod ito sa kanya.

Pagkaupo sa gilid ng kama ng anak, sinuklay niya ng kanyang mga daliri ang buhok nito.

"Nak, mas magagalit ako kapag nagsinungaling ka." Malumanay nitong sabi sa pinakamamahal na anak.

Nilingon siya agad ni Kyungsoo, mga mata nito'y naluluha na. "Ma? Wag ka po magagalit please."

"So kayo nga?"

Umupo si Kyungsoo at hindi na tumanggi.

Imbis na pagalit na mga salita ang marinig sa ina, isang mainit na yakap ang isinukli sa kanya ng ina kaya niyakap din niya ito nang kasing higpit.

"Ma, sorry na."

Dinuyan siya ng ina sa mga bisig nito habang nanatili silang magkayakap.

"Alam ko kaya na kathesismate mo sina Baekhyun."

"Alam mo po?"

"Anak naman, lam mo naman kung gano kadaldal mga kaibigan mo. Matagal ko na alam." Tawa niya bago pisilin ang matatabang pisngi ng anak.

"Ma, sorry po, nagsinungaling ako."

"Oo na." tapik niya sa balikat ng anak. "Ba't naman kasi kailangan pa magsinungaling, nak?"

"E, kasi ayaw niyo pa po ako magkajowa."

"Sus. Di naman sa ayaw, nak. Ayoko lang na mapunta ka sa maling lalaki tulad ko."

"Mabait naman po si Jongin, Ma. Running for Cum Laude nga po yun eh."

"Talaga ba?"

"Opo. Matalino po yun sobra. Mukha lang po pasaway kasi may piercings siya pero may meaning po sa bawat piercings po niya sa tenga. Yung mga achievements po niya, Ma." Tumango nang mabilis si Kyungsoo habang may tuwa sa mukha ni Kibum kung pano maglahad ang anak tungkol sa kasintahan.

Nanatili lang silang magkayakap. "Ma, sorry po ulit."

"Ok lang. Pero kung kutob ko sa lalaki mo eh siraulo eh magagalit talaga ako. Kaso, iba pakiramdam ko sa Jongin na yan. Mukhang mabait naman. Tapos yang kwento mo pa, plus pogi points pa tuloy sa akin."

"Ma, di lang po mukha pero mabait na mabait po yan. Tanong mo pa po sina Baekhyun."

Tumawa si Kibum at tiningnan ang anak sa mga mata. "Gustong-gusto mo talaga siya?"

"Opo."

Tinapik ni Kibum ang ulo ng anak. "Sige, sa susunod, pakilala mo sa akin nang matino yang jowa mo. Dalhin mo dito bilang boyfriend mo, okay ba yun?"

Nangilid ang mga luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo sabay yakap nang mas mahigpit pa sa kanyang ina.

"Ok, Ma. Makakaasa ka. Love you po, Ma."

"I love you too, anak." 

Nakatulog si Kyungsoo sa yakap ng ina at bago iwan ni Kibum ang anak, humalik ito sa noo niya bago umalis ng kwarto nito.

Hindi na talaga bata pa ang anak.


End file.
